Petite Nature
by Schmarties
Summary: J'ai peur du noir, j'ai peur du silence, j'ai peur de la solitude. J'ai peur des gens qui pleurent. J'ai peur du froid. J'ai peur des cris et de la douleur. J'ai peur des histoires d'horreur." OS. Harry & Draco. Confession en trois nuits.


**Titre :** Petite Nature

**Auteur :** Schmarties

**Genre :** OS Poetry

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient, encore et toujours, à Madame J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'idée et l'alignement des mots.

**Note :** ... Alors. Bonsoir tout le monde. Euuh. Je ne sais que dire. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, ni de nouvelle histoire, ni la suite de ma fic à chapitres... Je ne suis pas là pour ça, pardon.

Pour être honnête, j'ai écrit cet OS là il y a un bout de temps déjà... Je viens de retomber dessus, de le modifier à peine et je me suis dit... "Tiens, et si je le postais ?"

Il n'a pas grand intérêt, pas vraiment d'histoire, pas de but, pas de fin, pas de message caché. C'est simplement un texte écrit pour me soulager et pour voir s'il plairait à quelqu'un.

* * *

- Malfoy ?

Il a vivement redressé sa tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés d'une terreur vive. Ça m'a surprit encore plus que de le reconnaître, lui, recroquevillé à même le sol dans un pauvre recoin de ce grand couloir aussi vide que froid.

Un frisson a coulé sur mon échine comme une cascade d'eau froide, je le voyais lutter contre lui-même. Je suppose qu'il se demandait s'il devait laisser libre cours aux larmes qui débordaient déjà de ses yeux, ou s'il ferait mieux de les ravaler et de reprendre son existence comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée.

C'était plus qu'étrange de le voir ainsi. Comme une pauvre petite chose. Finalement, il a dû choisir une solution entre les deux.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder avec autant de pitié Potter ?

Il a reniflé avant de détourner les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la façon dont il crachait mon nom. Comme une maladie contagieuse. C'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il restait du grand Draco Malfoy. La façon dont il crachait mon nom.

Depuis des mois, on ne s'était plus adressé la parole. Depuis des mois, nos regards se croisaient à peine, comme si nous n'étions rien de plus que de vulgaires camarades dans la même école. Comme si nous n'avions jamais été deux ennemis.

Mais cette nuit, il a de nouveau craché mon nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il a plissé les yeux et s'est renfrogné, se cachant un peu plus derrière ses bras.

- Lâche-moi.

- Comme tu veux. Malfoy.

J'ai craché son nom et j'ai remarqué que dans son regard, quelque chose s'était allumé. Ensuite, je me suis détourné, et je suis partit.

Dans mon lit, je n'ai pas arrêté de me retourner sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

-

- Tu es encore là ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

Un pauvre sourire s'est installé sur mon visage et j'ai détourné le regard vers les fenêtres qui nous éclairaient un peu.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- J'ai pris mes précautions Potter.

Cette nuit aussi, il a craché mon nom.

J'étais étonné qu'il ne m'ai pas déjà demandé de dégager mes fesses de là où il était. Je me suis un peu rapproché et j'ai baissé le menton. J'ai vu que ses yeux avaient encore des larmes.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes comme ça ? Tu sais pas rester paisiblement dans ta Tour ? il a grogné

J'ai haussé les épaules et, comme la nuit dernière, il a reniflé et s'est enfoncé dans ses bras.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai dis.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est bizarre d'être en face de toi, de te voir sur le point de pleurer, et de ne pas avoir envie de t'insulter.

Je l'ai regardé un moment. Il semblait étonné, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

- Même pas envie de me moquer de toi, j'ai murmuré. Pourtant, tout le monde m'énerve en ce moment.

Ensuite, je me suis détourné, et je suis partit.

A peine arrivé sur mon matelas, je me suis écroulé pour dormir comme un bienheureux.

-

- Tu pleures ?

Les sanglots se sont tus brutalement. Il n'a pas osé relever la tête. Il s'est resserré contre le mur, comme s'il voulait se faire tout petit, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître le trou en lui... Comme moi.

- Tu es en retard. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...

Alors il a pleuré, quand il pensait que je ne le verrais pas.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait rendez-vous.

Deux nuits déjà que je venais pile à la même heure. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Je l'ai vu se sécher les yeux avec ses mains moites, avant de les faire glisser sur son pantalon en déglutissant. Je me suis agenouillé en face de lui mais il a gardé les yeux délibéremment loin des miens.

Il avait les yeux tout bouffis, tout rouge, et le nez qui coulait.

- T'es pas fameux quand tu chiales.

- Personne n'est beau quand il chiale Potter.

Il n'a pas craché mon nom et j'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Il l'a dit d'une manière tout particulière. Presque normale, gentille, mais avec son petit accent d'anglais raffiné.

- Je suis très fameux quand je pleure.

Il m'a enfin regardé, un sourcil en l'air et j'ai souris.

- Ton air snobinard est moins terrible avec des yeux rouges tout boursouflés.

- Tu as finis de te foutre de moi ?

Mon sourire s'est un peu étendu.

- Désolé.

Il a semblé se calmer.

- Tu aurais pas un mouchoir ? Histoire de servir à quelque chose...

J'ai nié de la tête et il a levé les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mon nez coule.

- Depuis trois nuits.

Il a posé son menton sur ses mains et me jugeant du regard. Moi, je me suis assis plus confortablement sur le sol.

- Pas la peine de prendre tes aises, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

- C'est honteux à ce point ?

Il m'a fusillé de son regard de garçon au bord du gouffre et j'ai vu ses joues qui s'échauffaient.

- Tu voudrais pas me foutre la paix ?

- Si tu m'attendais, la moindre des choses serait de rester un peu en ton agréable compagnie, non ?

Sa bouche s'est tordue en une sorte de mimique boudeuse.

- Malfoy ?

- Quoi ? il m'a demandé d'une voix fort désagréable

- Je peux t'appeller Draco ?

Il a froncé les sourcils en m'analysant à nouveau.

- C'est Pansy et Vincent... a-t-il commencé. Parkinson, et Crabbe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Il a rougit un peu, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur moi.

- Je... En fait... Tu sais... Je suis...

- Un garçon ? je dis, essayant minablement de deviner, avec un sourire.

Il m'a tué d'un regard.

- Un Serpentard ?

Il a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et je lui ai demandé doucement de répéter. Il a fermé les yeux et avoué piteusement.

- Un trouillard.

- Pardon ?

- Ne me le fait pas redire Potter!

Il a de nouveau craché mon nom. Mais c'était juste par frustration.

- Expliques-toi.

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De tout.

- Mais encore ? je demande avec un brin d'exaspération

Il a soupiré et il a croisé ses jambes, s'asseyant en tailleur, comme moi.

- J'ai peur de tout Potter.

- Harry.

- Harry. J'ai peur du noir, j'ai peur du silence, j'ai peur de la solitude. J'ai peur des gens qui pleurent. J'ai peur du froid. J'ai peur des cris et de la douleur. J'ai peur des histoires d'horreur.

Calmement, j'ai attrapé sa main. Parce qu'il la serrait si fort que ses ongles allaient faire des marques dans sa peau blanche. Je l'ai étendu sur mon genou et je l'ai carressé tout doucement.

- J'ai constamment peur.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? je lui ai demandé.

Il a nié de la tête avant de se cacher les yeux de sa main libre.

- Et... il a chuchoté. Je...

J'ai picoté sa peau avec mes doigts.

- J'ai une peur maladive de la mort.

Il a fait un bruit étrange avec sa bouche, comme s'il avalait un sanglot et il a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dis. Tout le monde.

- Non Potter.

- Harry.

- Harry. J'ai vraiment une phobie de la mort. Quand j'y pense je... je deviens parano... J'ai l'impression que dans trois minutes, tout le monde va mourir autour de moi... C'est pour ça que... Dumbledore...

Je l'ai coupé en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

- Chaque fois que j'y pense, mon coeur part à toute allure et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est physique. J'ai presque la nausée. Avant-hier, Pansy et Vincent, ont commencé à raconter des histoires d'horreurs. Pourtant... ils savent que je hais ça. Il savent que je sais pas dormir quand on me raconte des trucs comme ça.

Il a grogné en retirant vivement sa main de mon genou.

- Merde dégage. Tu dois me trouver pathétique.

J'ai repris sa main, je l'ai reposé au même endroit.

- Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça ?

Il y a eu un petit silence, qui a duré quelques minutes. Ensuite j'ai compris.

- Moi... j'ai dis d'une petite voix. Quand j'étais petit je détestais les histoires de clowns.

Il a redressé le regard, d'un air ébahi. J'ai compris que si je voulais qu'il se confesse, je devais avoir confiance en lui.

- Les moldus adorent les clowns. Pourtant, ils font pleins de films avec des clowns maléfiques qui viennent découper les gens en tranches de saucissons. Un jour, j'ai vu un extrait à la télé.

Il a esquissé un sourire. J'ai compris que ma faiblesse avouée le mettrait en confiance à son tour.

- Mon cousin me racontait des histoires le soir, à travers la porte, comme quoi un clown viendrait sûrement dans mon placard pour me manger tout en éclatant d'un rire froid et machiavélique. J'ai horreur des clowns.

Le silence est revenu encore un peu.

- J'entendais les conversations des Mangemorts à cinq ans.

Et ça voulait un peu tout dire.

- Alors avant-hier, je suis partit parce que j'étais énervé. Hier ils ont recommencé. Ce soir, même alors que j'ai rappelé que c'était le premier anniversaire de la mort de Mère... ils ont encore parlé de suicide. Quand je les ai suppliés d'arrêter, ils ont fait les choqués. Ceux qui ne me comprenaient pas, ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que leur ami soit une si "petite nature". Chaque mort prononcée, me rappelle que Mère est morte et que personne ne m'a laissée la voir.

J'ai pris sa deuxième main, je ne comprenais pas.

- On m'a dit qu'elle était morte, j'ai assisté à son enterrement mais on a pas voulu me montrer son cadavre. Et je n'arrive pas à... faire le deuil, tu vois? Et... spécialement aujourd'hui, ils m'ont montré à quel point ils n'avaient aucune délicatesse... et à quel point... j'étais faible.

Comme mes deux mains étaient prises dans les siennes, j'ai embrassé ses larmes pour les faire disparaître.

Parce que je ne voulais plus jamais lâcher sa main.

* * *

The end.

Libre à vous de laisser un commentaire ou de passer votre chemin. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez au moins un peu aimé et que je ne vous ai pas fait perdre votre temps.

_Schmarties._


End file.
